Through the Kaleidecope
by Maelstrom Rising
Summary: Formerly 'Finders Keepers' "I'd like to believe that there is not a single instance in any reality where upon learning I had a brother to watch over and protect, that I did not shake the stars, and raze whole worlds, just to find you."
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, events, etc. that come from the CW's Smallville. Kir-El and her adventures are all mine though.

**Authors note: These are a series of tropes that pop into my brain as 'what if' scenarios. Several will be crossovers. If you have any ideas or requests I would love to hear them and see what I can do. Also constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks for reading!**

Clark sat at the kitchen table staring intently into his mug of coffee trying to digest the newest curveball life decided to chuck his way. He took a sip, grimacing to find it had gone cold. Setting the mug back down with a sigh he tried once more to wrap his mind around the idea that another Kryptonian had survived, he wasn't the last one anymore. Kir-El, his sister.

He had a sister. How weird was that? But amazing at the same time. There was so much she could tell him, teach him about where they came from and what Krypton was like. And she had been looking for him, searching all this time. Clark could help but wonder, he had let down his friends and parents so many times, what if he let her down. What if he couldn't live up Kir's expectations and disappointed her too? What if she decided that she hated him and left?

The sound of a chair being pulled out jerked Clark out of his brooding. He looked up to see Kir sitting across from him her expression blank as always but something in her eyes made him think she was worried.

"You are troubled."

Clark huffed, "Yeah, it's a lot to take in you know." Kir nodded. Neither spoke for a while, the only sound came from the old clock on the wall ticking away the minutes. With each tick the questions buzzed more and more incessantly around his brain demanding answers until Clark couldn't stand it anymore.

"Why?" he finally asked. She cocked her head to the side reminding him a bit of Shelby. "Why did you look for me? You could have gone anywhere in the universe, done anything you wanted. Why waste any of that time looking for someone you weren't even sure existed anymore? Why did you even want to? What were you planning to do when you did? Now that you have?" He shot the questions out in one long breath.

Kir took a deep breath. "Clark," she began softly, "I looked for you because you are my brother, my blood. I couldn't settle anywhere in the galaxy or beyond knowing you might be out there somewhere. That you might need me somehow."

She sighed leaning back in her chair. "The initial plan was to take you from where ever Jor-El had placed you and raise you myself. As the years dragged on and seeing what you have here, I am hesitant to follow that course of action. I want to be a part of your life, even if it is a minor one." Briefly she looked down, when she spoke again the words seemed strained as though she was forcing them through her throat. "But if you want me to leave. I ….will go. If, that is what you wish."

"NO!" Clark looked up panicked. "No that's not it at all." He wasn't sure but he could have sworn that her shoulders slumped just a little after he said that.

"Then…"

Now it was Clark's turn to duck his head. "I'm always disappointing everyone, and letting them down. I just don't understand why you wouldn't run when you had the chance. Everyone else does."

A hand on his leg brought his head back up. Kir had crouched in front of him. Cupping his cheek with her other hand she looked directly at him.

"Kal-El. I do not know who has led you to believe that you are worth leaving behind but I can assure you that you are not. You are my brother, and I care for your health and happiness with every fiber of my being. No matter what the circumstances or obstacles that stood in my way I would never have stopped searching for you. I'd like to believe that there is not a single instance in any reality where upon learning I had a brother to watch over and protect, that I did not shake the stars, and raze whole worlds, just to find you. That is how much you mean to me."


	2. Past as Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kir-El. Note: As this is unbetaed any mistakes found are my own. Thank you for reading! There was a time when Krypton was the envy of the galaxy. An industrious race that spanned the stars, explorers and inventors, they were seen as one of the most advanced species of the Galactic Alliance. Peace flourished, discoveries were made to the betterment of scientific progress and the Alliance grew as the peoples and planets they encountered in their many explorations joined. Trade was at an all-time high, the capitol city always buzzing with activity as dignitaries from all over the galaxy would come to Krypton to participate in the exchange of ideas and goods. However. All empires wane. As the old saying goes, the higher you are the harder you fall, and Krypton was mighty high indeed. They became drunk on their own importance, arrogant and condescending. They believed they had the right to rule over those they thought primitive, beneath them, or lacking. Their peaceful hands turned to fists of iron, crushing all who opposed them. Wars and industry stripped the planet of its former beauty. The gleaming cities dimmed, the land wasted and barren. None the less. Never let it be said that Kryptonians were not a hardheaded, foolishly stubborn, and tenacious species. Still they clung to their desolate planet, unchanging traditions, and decaying empire with all the desperate energy of a being trying to claw its way up a crumbing cliff's edge. Though a few Kryptonians cried out for change here and there, and even fewer warned of the destruction that should surely come upon them should they not, the majority carried on as if they were still in their glory days while the corruption of the people rotted them from the inside out. And now here they stood, still spitting in the face of their impending doom. The core of the planet compromised, the Brain Interactive Construct turning on its creators wreaking havoc in its wake, and General Zod turning traitor to his people, and still they refused to change course. Kir-El looked down at the sleeping infant, her fingers brushing lightly over the chubby cheeks. Such an innocent creature seemed out of place in the world she had grown up in. What she would give to protect that innocence, to take him in her arms and flee from this place. Far away from the wars, away from the manipulations, and machinations, and hopelessness that she knew awaited him here. How strange it was for her to feel such attachment and emotion to another being after so many years of being hollow. Glancing out the window at the ships that patrolled, the dusty landscape she came to a decision. She would protect this child who was so precious to her, steal him away and desert her people. She would raise him as her own; give him the childhood she never had, a chance to be free. Her brother would be safe. Bending down she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and breathed in his sweet baby scent one more time. Then she turned and strode out the nursery door quickly her face set with determination. There were things she needed to prepare. 


End file.
